1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for removing interferential signals of a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile phone of a global system for mobile communications (GSM) sends a pulse signal at each 4.615 millisecond when the GSM mobile phone is calling. If there is an electronic device near the GSM mobile phone, the pulse signal may hit the electronic device at each 4.615 millisecond and generate an interferential signal.